Hello Wonderland
by Rozabeth23
Summary: Summary: Yuri is a girl but discovers the demon world in a completely different manner. Instead of growing up in a family full of love and support, Yuri grows up isolated in a orphanage. There she is bullied because of her special connection with the element water. FemYuri WolframxYuri smartYuri
1. prologue

_Summary: Yuri is a girl but discovers the demon world in a completely different manner. Instead of growing up in a family full of love and support, Yuri grows up isolated in a orphanage. There she is bullied because of her special connection with the element water._

 **Chapter one: prologue**

* * *

Age: 5

* * *

"No, brother. Don't leave me." A distraught Yuri cried as her brother left her to go with a new family. She couldn't live without any of her family. First her mother died from an accidental shooting, then her father of alcohol poisoning, and now her brother was leaving her for a new family. Why? Why could she never have happiness. She was only five years old. She wanted to be held and hugged by her Nii-san not abandoned. He always hugged her when Dad got a little crazy from the bottles and now he doesn't care?

"I'm Sorry Yu-chan its for the best, I promise." Shori told his sister as he followed his new parents. He didn't want to leave her but he knew in his heart that she would find a kind and loving family like he did. He tried to dislike them at first but they were so kind and the food was so much better than the slop that was here. He asked if his sister could come but they weren't a rich family and only wanted a boy.

"Brother please" Yuri cried louder before being yanked back by the head Mistress.

"Hush hun, you all have to leave the nest sometime." The Head Mistress said with a sniffle as she brought a hanky to her eyes. "Besides your brother got a happily ever after, you should be happy for him." She sighed heavily and threw Yuri back in her room.

"Now darling get some rest, you get to meet more families' tomorrow. I just know that this one will have a happy home for you. You got to look your best." The Head Mistress said as she slammed the door shut on Yuri and Yuri cried in herself to sleep. Morning came too quickly for Yuri as she looked around and noticed her brothers bed folded neatly and lacking any presence at all. He was really gon. All she had was her brother and he was gone.

"I'll miss you Nii-san" Yuri whispered to the gray flannel sheets that rested neatly on a small twin sized bed. She sighed as the door busted open and the Head Mistress came and dragged her to the small closet that resided in the room.

"Now I won't have you moping around here and doing nothing. Come on let's put on a dress and meet this family."

"Yes Miss Ross" Yuri replied to Miss Ross as she stripped and got dressed in the 'pretty' dress the headmistress had for her. It was not pretty to her it was pink and plain and there were no bows. Momma loved bows and frills.

"Ok lets go saw hi" Miss Ross said as she held Yuri's hand and introduced Yuri to the first of a many line of families that would not adopt her.

* * *

Age: 8

* * *

"Its so pretty" Yuri said as she lifted her hand and a wobbly ball of water followed. She didn't know people could control water. It was so awesome feeling the power radiate from her fingers and she carried it in her hand.

"Hello water, how was your day" Yuri asked the water as she formed it into a smiley face shape.

"That's great, mine was dreadful. Miss Ross assigned me another roommate today and this one cut my hair while I was sleeping. I got made poured black ink into her blonde hair when she told me she did and then I got into trouble because I was caught. Its not fair that I was punished and she wasn't. well the joke is on her anyway. Miss Ross fixed my hair to still look girly with layers." Yuri told the water and made it tilt its head from side to side.

"I know that it was wrong to put black in her hair but it was also wrong to cut mine. I like long hair." Yuri told the smiley face as she frowned

"I'm still mad and I don't think I'm going to forgive her anytime soon since she wont apologies and demands that I should." Yuri said and the water fell back into the puddle.

"Yuri" a voice called. Yuri stood up and followed the voice it seems playtime was over for today.

"Yes Miss Ross" Yuri asked as she walked up behind the lady.

"Get inside its wet and yucky out here and its about to rain." Miss Ross scolded her, "How did you even get out?"

"The door was opened and it was play time plus I like the rain and waer. It likes me too." Yuri replied as if it was common sense.

"Water can't like you back you silly goose. No go inside and play with the others, it worries me that you don't have any friends."

"Yes ma'am" Yuri replied as she went inside and was greeted by a glaring blonde?

"What is Cherise?" Yuri asked as her roommate walked up to her

"Where is my apology for what you did to my hair you twit?' Cherise asked her rudely

"The same place my apology is for my cut hair, you bitch." Yuri replied back using the terminology she heard from the mechanic that fixed the air conditionor last month.

*gasp*" Yuri" Miss Ross exclaimed and she walked up to yurri, "Where did you learn that word, you do not say that to people."

"Mr. Henry used it, I asked him what it meant and he said a bad person who gets on your nerves and Cherise is a bad person." Yuri replied back.

"I'm not a bad person" Cherise said as fake tears gathered in her blue eyes.

"Yuri, I asked you to make friends and to stop fighting with your roommate. Don't make me punish you young lady." Miss Ross said as she comforted Cherise. Yuri puffed out her cheeks and stormed off to a corner since she couldn't go to her room and it wasn't just her room any more.

* * *

Age: still 8

* * *

"You're a witch" Cherise yelled at her when she saw her playing with water. Can't everybody play with water? Why was she a witch? It sounded a lot like the bitch word she used not to long ago.

"Why?" Yuri asked her.

"You're levitating water. Only god is allowed to do that I'm telling Miss Ross and the priest." Cherise yelled as she ran and told not only those two but the whole orphanage as well.

Cherise was transferred to another room and everyone kept their distance from Yuri from that day on. Even Miss Ross who was like a second mother to her stayed away after she showed her the water.

* * *

Age: 10

* * *

"People are so rude" Yuri fumed as she dipped her hand in the stream and water crawled up her arms and healed the bruises that she got from the other orphans inflicted on her. At least Cherise was adopted and far away from her now. If it wasn't for her she wouldn't have so many issues.

"Sigh" Yuri said as she formed a mermaid in the water. She loved fairy tales and books. They were the closest thing she had to friends and she really connected to the little mermaid, she really felt like a fish out of water.

"I wish I could jump into the ocean and become a mermaid. Then maybe I could be accepted by some one. I wonder if mermaids would shun me too though. I would think mermaids would be nice creatures." Yuri said as she made the mermaid swim in the air elegantly and then froze her into formation and set her aside.

"Or Maybe I could be Alice instead" Yuri said as she created a cat with giant smile in the shape of a crescent smile. She smiled and bowed to the floating cat.

"Hello Mr. Cheshire cat, can you tell what rabbit hole I should jump down in to reach wonderland. The real world is not very nice to me." Yurri asked and then she made the Cheshire cat dissipate into the air and giggled.

"Ha" Yuri laughed as she twirled and hugged her frosty mermaid to her chest.

"Yuri" Miss Ross yelled out for her and Yuri sighed. It seems that the orphanage was about to lock up. That's the only time any one care about her.

* * *

Age: 15

* * *

"ha hah ha" Yuri breathed heavily in a laughing manner as she laid flat on the moist green grass. "Gymnastics are hard, but fun and something you don't need someone to participate with. I'm glad books can teach me this." Yuri said to herself as relaxed and looked at the clouds.

"I wonder" Yuri said as she lifted her hand to the sky and squeezed her hand lightly in hard concentration. The cloud changed shape and Yuri laughed.

"I can manipulate clouds… Can I make clouds?" Yuri said as she grabbed water from the blades of grass and turned them into a small fluffy cloud within reach. Yuri squealed in happiness and hugged the cloud to her chest destroying her cloud and getting her front drenched. She sighed.

"Of course that would happen." Yuri said to herself and extracted the water from her shirt.

"well it was fun any way" Yuri said to herself as did a handspring and practiced her gymnastics and headed to the library. Maybe she could learn some self defense. From so many rock tossing she was an expert at dodging and moving elegantly but to return an attack would be beneficial if she ever got mugged when she left the orphanage.

"God, I want to leave this hell hole." Yuri said aloud as she returned to her room and ignored the glares and mutters of demon child, cursed being, devils offspring, and other insinuations.

* * *

Age: 18

* * *

"I'm finally out" Yuri shouted as she headed out in search for her first job. One more step and it will be her first step to freedom. When Yuri ran into a puddle she felt a pull she stopped and looked at the puddle.

"What is it? " she asked the water and touched the surface. It dragged her in headfirst and she landed in a world that was completely different from the one she once known.

"Hello Wonderland" She muttered as some screamed at the sight of her.

"Or second Hell.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Okay let me know what you think?


	2. I'm not human?

Prevosly:

* * *

"What is it? " she asked the water and touched the surface. It dragged her in headfirst and she landed in a world that was completely different from the one she once known.

"Hello Wonderland" She muttered as some screamed at the sight of her.

"Or second Hell.

* * *

Chapter 2: So I'm not human?(episode one)

* * *

"Oh No" Yuri muttered as a large group of people came running at her with large stones. She avoided most of the stones as she ran away from them but that didn't last long because they began to chase her. Why did everyone she meet attack her and treat her like the plague.

"ewyih hiuyuidvsfb bjbjkbera" One of the mutter which caused her to pause in confusion to only be hit with a few rather large stones.

"uiyruivn sdfion nkbjkr"

"ugub hehfih ihfdkchfib bjbjwegiucdk"

'Not worth understanding yuri' she told herself as she began to run away only to be stopped by a tall blonde man upon a horse she jumped down from the horse and grabbed her by her head and squeezed her head harshly.

"Ow" she screamed as the pain subsided and he dropped her to the floor. That hurt

"What do we have here?" he questioned her but she wasn't about to be hurt anymore. She stood up and ran away.

"Hey wait" He called after her as she bulleted away from him with a small stagger.

"No way, I know when I'm not wanted" She yelled as she headed for a hill and he chased her on a horse. Talk about unfair she stood no chance against such a brut man. She doesn't really know much self defense only theories she read in books. They were her only friends.

"Neigh" a horse yelled and she back peddled as three more horse men came into view.

"Yuri." One of them screamed and she paused. How did someone know her name? Her pause allowed the blonde to get within grabbing distance. She shrieked and dived under his horse onto his other side and she made a dash towards the horseman. Maybe she could be saved. Maybe? Or maybe she could use them to escape to the forest. Yes, that sounds better. After all, no one ever wanted the little black witch.

As she ran past them a flying skeleton grabbed her from off the ground and held her in safety.

"Hello skeleton" She said, "Will you be my friend or enemy" she asked it as it flew her in a direction away from the battle. "Friend it is jabber jaw" Yuri said after it clanked its jaw together in an nonsense answer to her question.

"I wish I knew your language, then we could hold conversations like true friends." Yuri told the skeleton and the skeleton dropped her.

"Kya, you liar, that wasn't friend like." She shouted to it as she fell before she was caught by some one and settled into someone's lap she looked up into brown eyes that looked at her with kindness. Something never looked at her with before. She blushed.

"Hello" she muttered looking at her lap.

"Hold on your highness" He told her as he took of in a direction she gasped at the name in confusion before grabbing tightly to the horse's hair. She was not expecting this, maybe she did fall into a rabbit hole in the form of a puddle. She looked back at his face and smiled as the smile came into the view. She looked back at the horse.

'I hope there's no going back' Yuri thought with a soft smile, 'this is the first time someone smiled at me since mother died'

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"your majesty" a purple haired man yelled as he went to bow to me and the brown haired man. I turned to the brown haired man and looked at him questionly.

"You are a king?" I asked him and he shook his head and smiled when I tilted my head. I love seeing smiles. They feel much better than frowns.

"No Yuri, you are our queen?" He replied and I blinked at him.

"I am? When did this happen?" I asked him as I turned in his lap and put both of my legs on one side of the horse and prepared to jump down.

"today, your majesty. We brought you here to be our queen." He replied with a smile.

"oh, well if you never send me back to my world I will be." I replied back to him with a smile.

"what about your family?" he asked concerned as he joined me on the ground.

"Oh I don't have one, I'm an orphan." I replied back as the purple haired man greeted me.

"Your majesty, I am Lord Gunter von Christ" He bowed to me.

"uh hello..." I greeted back. No one has ever greeted me unless you count Cherise's fake bow when we first met. Evil bitch.

"I am so pleased to see that you are alright your majesty." He told me and I sighed and backed away becoming of a soreness in my rear.

"ngh" I say lightly as I touch my bum, I didn't fall and the stones didn't hit me there.

"Your highness you are hurt." Gunter stated.

"this is the first time you ridden a horse?" Conrad asked me and I nodded today was the first time I've seen a horse.

"they do not teach horseback ridding in elementary schools?' Gunter asked looking shocked and questioning Conrad.

"More important, what do you mean you are an orphan and you do not have a family it was seen that you were born into a loving family." Conrad addressed me and I pouted. I did not want to talk about those that left me.

"my mother was shot, my dad drunk himself to death, and my brother abandoned me at the orphanage. Does that answer your questions?" I replied annoyed. I was hopping for a princely character not a pompous ass. I sighed and drew water from the air around me and concentrated on healing the pain in my bum before releasing the water back into the air.

"Oh your majesty, you are so strong not only were you forced to live a hard life but you show excellence in magic how wonderful." Gunter told me with a blush on his face and that made me blush.

"You don, you don't mind that I do this. Its not evil in your customs?" I asked them shocked. Both of their eyebrows furrowed.

"Your highness magic is a strong part of our kingdom and your talent is thoroughly welcomed. Why would you ask otherwise?" Gunter asked me.

"it was considered evil by those around me and isolated me." I said as I hugged myself and smiled sadly. I found a place to be welcomed and a new world meant new books. I couldn't wait to learn more about this place that could welcome me.

"Our poor majesty, you will be through cherished here my beloved queen, come and embrace your loyal subject Gunter Von Christ." Gunter said as he held out his arms. Though I would like to experience what a hug feels like I felt uncomfortable accepting someone so new so soon.

"Umm" I muttered looking at Conrad.

"Lets all go inside and talk about it, we'll continue our journey in the morning." Conrad said as he led me into the cottage. A hay roof was just like the fairytales, it was so adorable. I smiled and hummed as I walked in and Gunter followed.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Your Majesty…" Gunter began before I interrupted him.

"Call me Yuri, being addressed as majesty is too much" I told him with a smile.

"I could never address my lord and master as such" Gunter replied back with vigor and I sighed. Being a lord and master sounded a bit much but if it kept me free and away from people who constantly hurt me emotionally and physically than I suppose I could adapt.

"Do you wear black often, your majesty?" Gunter asked me and I frowned.

"No these were business clothes, I wear whatever is given to me at the orphanage. Lately I've been wearing light blues and grays." I replied back.

"I see, oh how hard it must have been to struggle in your situation. It was no place with someone with your beauty. Your beautiful onyx eyes and ebony hair." He replied with a nose bleed.

"Black is quite common in my world." I replied back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I am not used to being referred to as beautiful.

"So, if I was destined to be your queen, why wasn't I born here. In a world that accepts magic?" Yuri asked as the silence overtook the room.

"you were supposing to have been here but instead your soul was sent to that world, whether it was the war or that your life was in danger. The great one decided to send your soul to the other world until the time became right. If we would of knew about the circumstances of your childhood. We would of … im certain that we cou.." Gunter explained but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright, the past is the past. All that is left is to move on." I told him with a smile. "Besides I'm curios as to what my purpose as queen is." I jested to ease the mood in the room.

"You need to wipe out all humans that oppose the demon tribe." Gunter told me and I was shocked.

"but I'm human?" I said or asked.

"actually Yuri-hime, you are only half human but your other half is demon." Conrad told me but his eyes were cold. He liked the human and I frowned.

"from all the stories I've read death only leads to more death and it is never controlled on who dies." I told Gunter with a passive look on my face.

"but the demon tribe.." gunter began once more.

"is not in need of war. War is nothing but pointless death." I said with an assured look on my face.

"defending territory is one thing, but making enemies is another, I rather not make enemies." I told him and Conrad smiled at me. He agreed with my decision.

* * *

time skip: Yuri is on her way to the kingdom now and is riding with Conrad. She feels that he may be her first friend or a big brother figure. Instead of falling on her face in front on wolfram she summersaults off the horse onto her feet and looks over in confusion.

* * *

"I wonder what went wrong with the horse." Yuri muttered to herself and Wolfram heard her.

"it was your responsibility to stop the horse not do a circus trick off of it." He snapped at her.

"how could I? I am unfamiliar with horses." Yuri replied back with a guarded expression on her face. Will this rude boy also be her enemy?

"You don't have many horses with where you are from" Wolfram asked her as Gwendel brought the horse over to them.

"Not as many as they have here, or at least none in my destined area." I smiled at him. He was not as bad as I made him out to be he looked over at me shocked.

* * *

An: so short but it fits for the summary be prepared for fluff in the next chapter

Yuram


	3. Wolfram

Previously :

"I wonder what went wrong with the horse." Yuri muttered to herself and Wolfram heard her.

"it was your responsibility to stop the horse not do a circus trick off of it." He snapped at her.

"how could I? I am unfamiliar with horses." Yuri replied back with a guarded expression on her face. Will this rude boy also be her enemy?

"You don't have many horses with where you are from" Wolfram asked her as Gwendel brought the horse over to them.

"Not as many as they have here, or at least none in my destined area." I smiled at him. He was not as bad as I made him out to be he looked over at me shocked.

* * *

Chapter 3:Wolfram

* * *

In the bath

* * *

"hmm" Yuri sighed as she sunk further in the bath until her chin was coated in soapy bubbles. The warm water engulfed her and welcomed her into its liquidly embrace.

"It feels so nice to have a warm bath after such a journey." Yuri smiled. "I've never even been invited to a hot spring before. This luxury is definitely welcomed." Yuri said as she used the water to grab some shampoo and pooled a small supply into her hand before rubbing it into her ebony locks.

"This smells wonderful as well." Yuri said aloud. "I wonder what the fragrance is." Yuri placed the bottle back in its original location and dunked under the water to remove the excess gel from her hair.

"Oh, so this is the new queen" a voice caught Yuri's attention and the suspended water fell into the hot spring with a loud splash.

"Hi" Yuri said with a strain smile. The last time someone saw her using magic. . . it didn't go so well to say the least.( loud screams echoed in Yuri's mind at the slight flashback).

"Oh, what wonderful magic you have. Its absolutely wonderful." The beautiful blonde said as she walked over to Yuri.

"Ah.." Yuri smiled. Right this is a different world that won't shun her for her connection with element of water. It feels nice to show it without feeling as if she was the embodiment of all evil.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name? My new Queen?" The blonde lady asked and Yuri smiled.

"My Name is Yuri Shibuya." Yuri replied back to her with a nod of her head.

"Hello Yuri, its nice to meet you. You can call me Celi. I was the queen before you." Lady Celi told her with a smile and Yuri's dissipated. Was she really glad to meet her. Or was she upset that some stranger waltz in and stole her crown. Monarchs aren't always known for gracefully leaving their throne to anyone but their heirs and she has never met this woman. Or at least she thinks she hasn't met her before.

"You are not upset about handing over your throne?" Yuri asked her delicately with a timid deposition.

"Of course not, now I have the opportunity to search for free love. I will find my soul mate and we will have the truest love." Lady Celi began as she talked about her quest for true love and Yuri smiled.

"finding love does sound magical." Yuri said aloud before blushing. Lady Celi grabbed her hands with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Oh Yuri, I just knew you were an agent for love just as I am. Hurry lets go get dressed so that we can have lunch with my dashing boys." Lady Celi exclaimed before dragging Yuri into a closet that looked very similar to a small clothing store in a mall.

"Wow." Yuri said as she saw all the beautiful clothing specifically in black. Lots and lots of black clothing.

"Now lets get you dressed, first put these on." Lady Celi said as she threw a lacy black thong and matching bra at her.

"I'm wearing this" Yuri said in shock as she looked at the sexy underwear that she now held.

"Well of course unless you rather not wear underwear." Lady Celi exclaimed from behind a rack of floor length black dresses before finding the one she was looking for.

"Ah ha" Lady Celi exclaimed as she walked over to Yuri and dragged the black haired girl clad only in lacy black under wear in front or a triptych floor length mirror. She placed the girl onto a light podium she had placed their and held the dress in front of her.

"isn't it lovely" Lady Celi asked as Yuri took notice of the dress. The dress was absolutely breath taking. It was of course pure black and had a slit on two sides of the skirt. The slit only went to slightly above the knee. Therefore, keeping it of a more modest look. But it dipped very low in the breast are. Leaving a heart shape at the top of her torso with see threw lace covering the otherwise exposed area. The lace layed directly over her collarbone and laid on the edges of her shoulders before becoming sleeves. The sleeves weren't entirely see-through. There were whiplashes of black fabric dancing like waves down her arms and wrapping around her middle finger as the lace ended.

"Its breathtaking. Are you sure I can wear this? Its very extravagant." Yuri asked as she rubbed her handsd against the silk like material. She never felt anything that felt this soft. Not even the baby bears that liked to play with her as a child.

"Of course dear. In fact, you should keep it. I prefer much more revealing clothes any way." Lady Celi said with a smile.

"But I couldn't…" Yuri began before lady Celi interrupted her again.

"Besides the queen should have extravagant clothes." She expressed.

"I suppose that's true. I guess I'll owe you one lady Celi." Yuri replied with a smile and Lady Celi repaid it with another smile.

"Now lets get you in that dress before my boys wonder where you disappeared to." Lady celi exclaimed as she helped Yuri into the dress and they headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Diner

* * *

"Hello" Yuri said as she sat down at the circular table next to Lay Celi who apparently was the mother of the boys in front of her.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"So Yuri, how have you've been preparing to be our queen?" Gwendel asked me.

"I haven't, I had no idea this place existed." Yuri replied honestly. She honestly never expected this kind of outcome.

"So your parents never told you and you are suppose to be our queen? How can some one so ignorant become our queen?" Wolfram ranted.

"Excuse me but my parents died when I was very young and my brother abandoned me at an orphanage where there weren't any with demon blood. So there wasn't anyone to teach me or even tell me anything. Ignorant? How can you assume that without knowing all the facts?" Yuri said a hard look in her eyes as she stared directly into Wolfram's eyes.

"Excuse my brother, Hime-sama. He is just a little upset that— " Conrad began.

"Don't touch me filth." Wolfram exclaimed as he slapped his hand away.

"How can you treat your brother like that?" Yuri exclaimed shocked by the squabble. 'He is your brother correct?"

"We're half brothers. All three of us had different fathers." Conrad said.

"Still, you have a loving family and you treat him like that…" Yuri said looking down. She would do anything to have a family or even a friend to care for her as much as Conrad seems to care about Wolfram.

Wolfram looked a bit disturbed by the way Yuri reacted. He hadn't expected for the new demon queen to react the way she did. He also didn't expect her to have such an unlucky life. Why would Shinou make her go through that? He sighed. There must have been a reason for her being kept in a reclusive area. Maybe their was someone getting rid of demon blooded people in her world. It seems that they are sparse from what he has heard from Conrad.

"Do you even know of magic?" Wolfram asked her.

"You mean this?" Yuri asked as she raised the water out of her glass very delicately. She shaped it into a perfect orb.

"Oh Heika, you are marvelous" Gunter yelled from his post as he passed out from a nose bleed.

"That's amazing." Wolfram said and Yuri blushed. She has never really been complimented before and every time she showed her powers in her original world she was shunned.

"Really?" she squeaked out as she placed the water back into the glass without it making a sound.

"definitely, we can definitely mold you into our queen." Wolfram said as he walked over to her.

"Mold me?" Yuri questioned.

"I will help you with being more able in this world. You will be staying here after all." He said as he leant close to her and Yuri held her breath. How could he travel from being a spoiled brat to a dreamy prince.

"Okay." Yuri replied with wide eyes as she watched him walk back to his seat and took a small bite of his food. Yuri followed after and everyone after her. Yuri didn't notice the stares Wolfram was getting from everyone else in the room. She could only see him at the moment.

* * *

Water and Fire

* * *

"Yuri, lets go training. I want to know what you know." Wolfram said to Yuri after their meal and Yuri smiled. She never got to 'hang out' with any one unless you count the small talk she had with Lady Celi.

* * *

Mean while with Lady Celi

* * *

Lady Celi was dressed in Cameo as she lead three ladies into hiding in a bush as she followed her son and soon to be queen.

"Alright ladies. Lets start operation "Make Yuri Wolfie'ss Wife". Lady Celi said as she looked at the others with determination in her eyes.

" Should we really be messing with the new queens love life?" One question

"Who cares, doesn't this feel fun. Oh I cann't wait to see how their babies will look like." Another squealed and Lady Celi grabbed her arms.

"That's the spirit Ami, I want my little wolf to have lots and lots of beautiful Cubs."

"Lady Celi, they are walking together to the training area it looks like they may be about to start training together." The third maid told her Lady.

"Things can definitely get steamy with that, let's get closer to watch. If I'm lucky I can see a kiss or an engagement. Marry my Wolfie Yuri." Lady Celi said excitedly.

* * *

With Woolfram and Yuri

* * *

"Okay, I know that you can control water spectacularly. Do you know any self defense tactics?" Wolfram asked her.

"I am an expert at dodging. "Yuri said completely serious.

"So nothing?" Wolfram asked.

"No one would get within 6 feet close to me. They thought that magic meant I was cursed or evil. So they all just threw objects at me from a safe difference." Yuri said with a slight pout.

"Its not like I didn't want to learn."

"Well, you're definitely going to learn now." Wolfram said as he patted her hair and Yuri smiled up at him as she fixed her hair. For some reason that wasn't as irritating as she thought it would be. Having your head petted actual feel nice. I wonder what his hair feels like – no bad Yuri, Yuri scolded herself as she blushed and looked away.

"So umm, how do I start learning?" Yuri asked.

"lets start with the basics, Sword fighting is very important in this world, I'll be right back." Wolfram said as he went to the small building to get two wooden swords out. "Here" he yelled as he tossed her the sword and she caught before trying to figure out how to hold the sword properly. Wolfram sighed at her attempt.

"Here let me help you." Wolfram said as he stood behind her and fixed her pose. "You need your body to be steady so you don't fall from the force behind an attack. You also need to position your body behind the sword so that you don't leave yourself so open. This way you will receive less hits if you were to face an opponent. Okay, there you go, are you ready.

"Yeah" Yuri said as she fought off her blush but the information was retained.

* * *

With Lady Celi

* * *

"Did you see that, did you see that, there, there is totally something there." Lady Celi said as she shook one of the maids in excitement like a rag doll.

* * *

"Ready?" Wolfram asked her as he prepared himself to attack.

"Yes" Yuri said as she held her ground.

"Okay, first you will defend my attack try not to let me hit you okay?" Wolfram told her.

"Alright" Yuri replied and she defended his tack almost expertly. She got hit the first couple of times but she found an rhythm and when he changed his form she was able to follow.

"Good, now try to hit me with sword but keep yourself guarded." Wolfram said and Yuri's eyes went wide.

"Wait, how do I do that?" Yuri asked in a slightly stressed voice.

"You try." Wolram said and Yuri tried. She failed mostly and got a few bruises but in the end she was able to knock Wolframs sword put of his hands and land a few hits as well.

"yay" Yuri said exhaustedly as she fell to the ground and wolfram put his sword next to her neck.

"Yuri, don't celebrate until you know that your enemy can't counter attack… but you did well." He smiled down at her and dropped the sword and offered her a hand to help her up. She pulled herself up and leaned against him slightly.

"Yuri," Wolfram asked.

"Tired" Yuri said to Wolfram as he lead her to her room. They spent a few hours in the training grounds.

* * *

Lady Celi

* * *

"Not enough steam" Lady Celi pouted as she walked back to her room only for Gunter to force her to do more paperwork and scold her for not doing her duties and leaving it for the new queen.

* * *

3 days: Part One-Day one (language lesson)

* * *

"No, you need to…" Wolfram began to explain how to read and understand the maoh language to Yuri. Yuri nodded and furrowed her brows as she tried to understand the language even though it was vastly different from what she was use to. Of course she could understand the language but she couldn't read anything and one of her major loves in life was reading.

"Ah" Yuri said with a smile as she finally got one of Wolfram's questions right. He smiled over at her and petted her on her head. She didn't understand why he was doing it but it felt nice and she appreciated affection. She lived so long without it, so any affection that wasn't halfhearted or forced was very welcomed.

"Good job Yuri, now lets start on something more difficult as Queen you should be able to read even the most…" Wolfram started talking about how elegant the royal society wasa and Yuri held onto his every note. Not noticing Gunter who was hiding behind a book shelf watching them with a blush on his face.

"Oh Heika, if only you let me pet you on the head and educate you as superbly. I would do a much better job and wolfram could back to his duties instead of forcing them on me. Oh heika how I would love to be in your presence with your gaze on me so passionately..." Gunter whispered to himself until he gave himself a nose bleed.

"Did you hear something?" Yuri asked Wolfram as a loud thud interrupted her session.

"No but now would be a good time for a break, would you like to go horse back riding with me, then we can work on horse riding skills." Wolfram asked as he closed a book and laid it gently on the table next to a stack of messy papers.

"That sounds nice, maybe if we are luck it will rain. I love the rain." Yuri said with a smile and wolfram had a sweat drop.

"You want to ride horse back in the rain?" He questioned.

"I love to play with water in the rain, the sound it makes is better than any music I have ever heard." She replied to him as stood up and placed her chair in its proper position and walked over to him.

"I guess we will see then, my lady" Wolfram offered Yuri his arm and she blushed as she took his arm and some how didn't notice the stares they were getting.

* * *

3 days: Part Two-Day two (the slap)

* * *

"Wolfram why?" Yuri asked him with a voice full of despair with tears dripping from her eyes. She thought that they were getting along well and then all of a sudden he slapped her. Was all of this a lie to only get her hopes to see how much someone could crush her. Why would he be so cruel?

"Yuri, I thought, I thought that you ..." Wolfram began unsure as he began to doubt himself. He has had feeling for Yuri from the first day that he saw her and these three days may have been extremely quick but he didn't want anyone else to snatch her away. Maybe he was too quick in asking for an engagement. Marriage is serious but he knew that marrying her wouldn't be a mistake and her laughs and smiles edged him on further. Maybe he got ahead of himself?

"You thought what that you would hurt me like everyone else? I though(choke) thought you cared about me and (gasp) and then you go and you go..." before Yuri had a chance to continue Wolfram grabbed Yuri and hugged her to his chest.

"I suppose things are more different in this world than I thought, I did not mean to hurt you, I was merely showing my interest in you. A slap to the face is a form of proposal in this country. I suppose that the next step in your studies should be about customs and history." Wolfram said to her as he rubbed her back to calm her down. His slap really upset her.

" Wha- you propose?" Yuri asked shocked after her tremors subsided.

"Yes" Wolfram replied looking her in the eye.

"To me?" She asked.

"Yes, and you accepted because you turned your face to the side." Wolfram explained to her.

"I did huh?" Yuri said in shock. Wolframs brows furrowed.

"Do you not want to marry me?" He asked her.

"I don't know honestly. We just met and I would like to agree to get to know each other better before taking such a drastic step like marriage." Yuri replied,

"but I don't want to say no" She added as an after thought. It wouldn't be horrible to be with Wolfram forever. He was the nicest person she has ever met and if he wanted to marry her than he wouldn't abandon her right? Maybe.

"its not immediate of course its just one of the first steps. A marriage would be far off and I would love to get know even more about you Yuri." Wolfram replied to her to ease her worries. Most engagements took years if not decades but some only took months (a picture of Lady Celi popped into Wolfram's mind. Yuri smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, then I say even though you said I already said yes with my response." Yuri smiled at him and when they announced it to his family Lady Celi picked them both up in her hug and twirled them around yelling, "Kya, I'm so happy for my adorable wolf and our next demon queen."

* * *

3 days: Part Three-Day Three (playing with fire)

* * *

"Wolf what are we doing today?" Yuri asked her fiancée as they walked to the training grounds.

"I thought we could practice our magic after your reading lessons today and here we are." Wolfram said as they came to an area that was secluded. Yuri beamed at the opportunity she would love to see what Wolf's magic was like from what her brief history lesson taught her was that she should punch and not slap and that their were magic's that was not based on water.

"This is my magic" Wolfram said as he created a small flame in his hand and showed Yuri and Yuri's eyes beamed. The fire was beautiful and fit him perfectly.

"Its so pretty" Yuri said as watched wolfram display his magic before he motioned her to follow it took her a little while to understand that she should fight him with magic because she was so caught up in seeing someone else use magic. She has always been alone and this only proved to her that she was in a more comfortable setting than before. It was amazing she smiled as she danced with him. Her water equaling him out splendidly and even when he used difficult techniques she easily diffused his flame. She was truly a genious when it came to water and the way her eyes were sparkling was absolutely magnificent.

They called it a day.

* * *

AN: okay Yuri has abandonment issues in this fanfic but can you honestly blame her?

Let me know what you think.

-Rozabeth


	4. Meet Murata

Authors Note: okay this may be from one extreme to another and I apologize if some of the storyline doesn't make sense but be prepared for Fluff and Sorrow

* * *

Chapter Four: A village, a ceremony, and then Hell

* * *

Act one: There's been an attack

* * *

"Oh Yuri, I just knew you would find forever love. Kya I'm so happy its with my Wolfie." Lady Celi bubbled out in her usual happy voice that always demanded a smile from whoever was listening.

"wolfie?" Yuri questioned with a small smile on her face. She was happy, even though she did not want to move so fast. Marriage is a big step and so is dating, but she does like Wolfram. He made her feel normal, no special in a good way and not a bad way. He made her feel warm when her entire world has been cold. He was the warm campfire in the middle of a blizzard. She could only hope that the flame would never simmer out. She loved feeling warm, being cold was so lonely.

"Yurri, are you listening to me?" Lady Celi asked as she noticed Yuri's silence. She seemed to be lost in her own world.

"hmm" Yuri replied back as she thought of Wolf as a warm campfire, maybe an eternal flame in her heart if she was lucky. If she was ever lucky in her life, let it be focused on their bond.

"So how about ten" Lady Celi asked

"ten what?" Yuri asked feeling somewhat lost as she started to focus on Lady Celi.

"We'll babies of course, I want a lot of grandchildren, oh but they can't call me grandma. I want a name that we'll reflect my youthful image." Lady Celi boasted loudly as Yuri turned red. She was hesitant about marriage and the thought of babies was worse. She felt embarrassed at the thought of having Wolfram's children. Sure if everything worked out nicely she would love to have children but they haven't even had their first official date. How could she think of children when she flushes out t the thought of a kiss.

"Ba- ba- ba- baba- bae-babi-babies?" Yuri questioned feeling blue while appearing red.

"hahaha" Lady Celi laughed at the look on her face.

"Sorry Honey, I couldn't resist. You were not paying attention to me but be honest. You were thinking of my Wolf right." Lady Celi asked with a smirk on her face.

"I-I-I" Yuri stuttered. She knew she was caught and all Lady Celi did was laugh.

(loud noises outside)

"What's that?" Yuri questioned as she got up to look and see what was going on outside. She looked outside the window and saw many horsemen rushing away from the castle and out the gate.

"What's going on?" Yuri questioned silently before Gunter and Wolfram stormed into the room to inform them of the circumstances.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

There's been an attack on one of the border villages.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"absolutely not" Gunter decided when Yuri suggested going to see if she could help. She was soon to be the queen of this nation, it only felt right to be at the forefront of the battle, even if it wasn't good strategy.

"It is a completely reckless idea Yuri, you barely have the basics down in combat." Wolfram told Yuri and she looked down. Conrad was the first person to not look at her like she was a monster when she casually showed him her magic. It felt wrong to not even try to help.

"please Wolf" Yuri asked wolfram grabbing at the hem of his royal blue army jacket.

"Yuri" He looked at her shocked she has never behaved like this around him before. He sighed and eyed Gunter who was in a heated argument over who should be keeping Yuri company in her spare time tomorrow with his mother. He grabbed the hand that was holding his shirt looked deep into her onyx eyes before silently leading her out of the room down the hall out the gate along with his entourage.

* * *

Adelbert

* * *

"What do we have here?' Adelbert, the creepy blonde asked as all of the soldiers and wolfram froze.

"Wolf?" Yuri asked as She leaned up against his back to look at his face.

"He can't answer you right now, how sad that he was so ignorant to not have someone to stop this spell." Adelbert jested to me with a smug smirk on his face.

"What did you do?' Yuri asked him with a cold glare. She thought he was an enemy with the head trick earlier, this confirms it.

"What? I came to save you from them, you had a world and life beforehand and they took you from it"

"That life was hell I'm grateful to be 'taken' from it" Yuri replied in a deadpan voice and his eyes widened.

"So you are a follower of the Shinou as well?" He asked me and Yuri tilted my head.

"Shinou?" Yuri questioned before shaking her head 'I won't fall for this trick. I need to get past Adelbert and stop this fire now.' She thought.

"You don't even know? How ignorant can you be brat?" He sneered at her and Yuri raised her hand and was about to call for rain when she was interrupted by Conrad and Gwendel's appearance. Adelbert left soon after because he was outnumbered.

"What are you doing here?" Gwendel asked Yuri with a scowl on his face.

"Helping" Yuri said as she lifted her hand to the sky and the rain began to put out the fires.

"that's impressive" He said somewhat shocked.

"Your majesty" Conrad greeted me and Wolfram stiffened.

"Hi Conrad, Calvary must be your middle name." Yuri said with a small smile as she somewhat hid behind Wolfram. Wolfram and Lady Celi were the only two she has really opened up to.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"We should be getting back, Gisela will be able to handle it from here" Wolfram said and I frowned.

"Shouldn't I go see if I could help. I am quite used to healing myself from wounds, so I would like t help. If I am to be queen, I would like to help my people in anyway I can." Yuri said to Wolfram before jumping off the horse.

"Yuri" He whispered before following her to the healing tent. She waited for him so they could hold hands and walk together. She liked for them to be close to one another.

"Hi Gisela." He said to her and she turned around with her mouth open. She looked as if she was about to order him around until she saw Yuri.

"Your highness" She greeted with a smile.

"Hello, if possible I would like to help." Yuri said with a small smile.

"Oh that won't be necessary, everything is under control." Gisela said with a strained smile on her face that made Yuri feel concern. Why was she smiling? That was before she hard the humans arguing negatively about her and how the other human's where just as bad. A wave of depression swept over her face.

"you think that your humanity is greater than theirs?" She asked quietly and Wolfram and Gisela stiffened up at her voice. They weren't expecting such a cold voice and the human felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You're are a stupid person, everyone here has a life of family and friends as you do and you risk it all for a reason thatyou yourself don't understand? Every living creature has equal opportunity to live their life. How they live theirs is none of your business!" Yuir snapped at him and his jaw went slack as he stared at her.

"You don't understand; I have a family to protect from you monsters" He yelled at her.

"No I don't understand why you would wage for war knowing damn well that it could hurt and possible kill your family." Yuri deadpanned at him.

"You threaten my..." He snarled.

"No, but if you create enemies its common sense to use them as week points." Yuri informed.

"I would never risk them!" He shouted.

"And yet you come here and disturb the peace of these kind and wonderful people." Yuri snapped back at him and he looked down.

"Thin before you act, every action has a consequence." Yuri said to him before grabbing Wolfram hand and storming out.

"Do you want war?" Wolfram asked and she glared a no at him.

"Do you?" She asked with a threatening voice.

"I don't want these humans to destroy our lands without repercussions." Wolfram said and Yuri leaned against him.

"Yeah, but war typically leads to weapons of mass destruction, there's more destruction with war than without. So I want war to be our last option." Yuri said as she walked with wolfram to the river.

They sat down their together holding hands and watching the day become night. Comfortable in each others embrace.

* * *

Ceremony

* * *

"Mmm…" Yuri moaned into her pillow as she fought to stay asleep. It had been a long journey to get back to the compound only to be told that she was going to be announced demon queen officially the very next day. That day was today and she was not ready.

"Heika, wake up, your majesty. Your coronation is in a few hours. You must be presentable." Gunter said as he gentle nudged the queen to be who just curled in closer to herself before getting up and staring at Gunter with sleepy eyes.

"Get out please." She said as she began to put herself into the reality she was facing.

"But I must help you get dressed for your coronation." Gunter said with a slight nosebleed at the thought of her undressed and that was the last straw.

"Out!" Yuri said as she punched him out of her room. She then found one of the maids and addressed her.

"Please ask Lady Celi to help me get read for my coronation."

"Yes your majesty." The maid replied before finding lady Celi and bringing her to Yuri's Chambers.

"Oh aren't you excited. I wasn't but I'm sure you will look lovely for your coronations. The best part of this is dressing up. Well dressing up and finding love but you have Wolf now so theres no need to look." Lady Celi crooned as she went threw Yuri's closet like a tornado threw a forest.

"Here we are." Lady Celi announced as she helped Yuri dress in all black before adding the extra royal attire.

"I suppose that all that's left is the Ceremony." Yuri said as she was guided to another room for some more preparations for the ceremony before it was thrust upon her. She looked with wide eyes as she saw hundreds of people waiting for her to walk down the isle and proceed. It was then that Yuri thought to herself 'if I do marry, I must tell Wolf I want a small wedding'.

"all you need to do now is put your hand in the water" Lady Celi advised as the Ceremony came close to coming to an end. When Yuri put her hand in the water though she felt a pull and her eyes widened in fear. 'no' she thought in denial, 'please don't send me back to the hell where I am hated.' But all thoughts and prayers were left unanswered as she found herself in the spot where she originally was and with a heavy heart she grabbed her bag and ran to a gas station to change into her spare outfit that she had packed. After all, she still had to go to a job interview and find work. The orphanage only supports you for so long. (AN:I don't know if this is true or not.)

* * *

The orphanage

* * *

After Several interviews, Yuri found herself back to the beginning. Back to the orphanage and all of her dreams of never coming back her came crashing down on her. Her fairy tale world did not save her. It was still a fairy tale but at least she had her glass slipper so there is still Hope. That glass slipper being a black ball gown that was now drip drying on her closet door.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"don't look it in the eye its evil" an elder orphan told a four-year-old who has just been abandoned here. Great now she is not only evil she is now an 'it.'

"I can hear you." She said with a glare and they ran off screaming and Yuri groaned. It Would only be a matter of a couple of minutes until she was told off by Mrs. Ross for how horrible she acted and how the children deserved better. She hasn't been considered part of the 'children' since they discovered her powers. She really hated this place more than ever now that she had a taste of what a warm home-er-castle could be like. She missed the smiles people would through her way. She missed the excited and friendly voice of Lady Celi her first friend and maybe future step mother.

'At least this step mother is more like the fairy God mother in Cinderella and not the hag that would beat me.' Yuri thought as she sighed in defeat. She also missed her prince charming. Wolfram. He was as kind as he was beautiful and it was almost a crime with how beautiful he was and he wanted to marry her, her the cursed black witch of the Heathcliff National Child Rescue Center. He was the one she missed the most of all. She wished that this life was like a fairy tale and that he would appear out of no where and offer her his hand while she was in need and save her from this world that she has come to hate.

"I need some air." Yuri said in a rush of air as she fled the orphanage to try and escape for the prison if only for a moment. She just needed a taste of the feeling that has ben vacant for moths. How could what ever sent her away and brought her here help to make her cope. She couldn't handle the stark contrast of being hated for the majority of her life and suddenly have a taste of acceptance only for the taste to be snatched from her lips before she even had a chance to get used to it. She wanted to go back there, she wanted to forget it, she wished she had stayed, and she wanted nothing but the piece of mind she had before. Before she even noticed she was running in a straight line without even looking where she was going it wasn't until something grabbed her by the waist that she noticed a chance in her normality once again. Someone was looking at her with kindness and she wasn't in her wonderland.

"wow there, you need to be more careful you almost ran straight into an accident." A boy close to her age with black hair and black eyes with glasses was holding her by the waist and keeping her from falling into traffic that was at this point busy. She almost ran in front of a moving vehicle and he stopped her.

"Why did you stop me?" Yuri asked him in a voice full of curiosity.

"Did you want to get hit?" He asked her in concern.

"No." She muttered while looking down. This felt very familiar to her.

"How about we start over? My Name is Ken Murata." Murata told her as he took his hands away from her waist as she regained her footing.

"I'm Yuri." She replied back.

"Just Yuri?" he asked looking for more information.

"I'm an orphan." She added aloud before her stomach made a noise that made her blush.

"I see that I'm not the only one ready for lunch, come on I'll treat ya." He said dragging her to a restraint.

"But" she protested.

"It's fine plus I'll get to have a meal with a cute girl." Murata winked at her and Yuri tilted her head to the side. She has never been called cute. Unless you count being called beautiful by Wolfram who she was starting to believe was just a dream. It has been a month since her visit.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Well, I guess I will see you later Yuri-chan. I was nice meeting you maybe we can meet up again." Murata said with a smile.

"Yes I would like that, Murata. I hope that we can become good friends." Yuri replied back with a soft smile before heading to the shared bathing area of the orphanage.

* * *

Bath

* * *

The one good thing of being infamous was that she got the entire place to herself. Everyone being so afraid she would curse them or something. She hoped she was able to make a friend here so she wouldn't be so lonely in case she never could get back to her Wonderland. All hope of returning was about lost. She sighed as she lifted her face to the shower head and sighed. She missed her Wonderland but there was no need is despairing over something she could not change. All of this moping around was doing nothing for her.

As she reached to turn the water off a familiar whirlpool started around the drain and whiplashed all the way up to the fountain engulfing her in its clockwork motion. Yuri looked up in shocked as she found herself in a huge bath in her wonderland. It seems that just as she has given up hope on ever returning here, the will of the whirlpool engulfed her and brought her back.

"I'm back?" She whispered aloud before gaining the attention of three beautiful men. It was only a mere second before she let out a loud shriek and Gunter and Conrad came for her. She didn't make it easy for them to get to her. To conceal her modesty she made thick clouds surround her and had water whips surrounding her.

"Your majesty we are here for you, please stop the water. We have a towel!" Conrad said patiently before yelling out the last part as a whiplash of water sent him tumbling into the water. Still he somehow managed to keep the towel dry.

"Gunter, its Gunter" the man whispered before tackling the man as Yuri calmed down enough to let the whips fall back into the water and covering herself with the towel.

"Welcome back Your majesty." Conrad said as he led Yuri away from the bath and abandoned Gunter to his fanboys.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"So that's the queen huh? She is something." A ginger man said as he watched on in amusement.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

* * *

Voltaire castle

* * *

"arigoto" Yuri said as she put on the black and blue dress Gunter brought her.

"Ari-ga –toe?" Gunter questioned

"It means thank you in her native tongue." Conrad explained to Gunter.

"It was my pleasure to aid you my queen." Gunter told her with a blush on his face. To think that such a kind mistress would thank him…

"Hmm" Yuri hummed a little uncomfortable to be welcomed so openly again. She just got use to where people shunned her again. if this happens so frequently, she doesn't know how long she will be able to last.

"It seems different here…" Yuri said after a few moments of silence.

"quite perceptive, we are not at Covenant Castle. We are Voltaire Castle." Conrad informed her as he and Gunter guided her to a large eloquent office.

"Voltaire, Gwendel Voltaire?" She questioned

"Yes this is Gwendel's family's castle." Conrad said with a smile on his face.

"Hmm"

"We are here" Gunter exclaimed as Yuri was greeted by a mountain of paper work.

"I have organized it…."

"Hold on Gunter, I refuse to sign something that I have not read. I still don't understand this written language so…"

"That's unacceptable I only guide you know because you lack…"

"How can I gain when you through me back and forth"

"… Yuri the great one has his reasons and you shouldn't question…"

"how about you stop leaving me in the dark, who is the great one." Yuri finished as she beat Gunter in talking over one another.

"You do not know?" Gunter asked before going into a long over embellished explanation

.

.

.

3 hours later

.

.

.

"And know that you understand we need to sign this paper to declare war, the humans have been overly aggressive." Gunter said as he came to a close.

"What! You want me to declare war? How can you waste so many lives so easily?"

"but your majesty, how do you expect us to react when they attack?"

"Hoe can you be so vague, if they attack we fire back. End of story I won't make the first move to watch both of us burn." Yuri said with an annoyed look on her face. seriously what were with these people. Are they all fascist? (1)

"Their hiring esoteric stone users." Gwendel said as he stepped into the room, "They need wizards to fight against us."

"hmm" Yuri said in contemplation. It made sense to be put on edge from that knowledge and Yuri's knows that that kind of behavior does need to be monitored. They wouldn't want to be attacked from behind.

" I don't recall allowing that girl to be put in my office." Gwendel said as he looked over Yuri to Conrad.

"But war would hurt us just as much, isn't there another option to shove them off. Like nuclear weapons?" Yuri said as she thought of how her world handled situations.

"Yuri" Wolfram yelled as he burst into the room and Yuri had tears come to her eyes. She only bonded with him over a few days before their separating still she cared greatly for him.

"Wolf" Yuri whispered as she stood up and hugged him. Gwendel reclaimed his chair as the world crossed lovers held each other.

"where have you been, you disappeared out of no where." Wolfram whispered into her hair and she gripped his his elbows and leaned against him.

"My world, it was horrible. I missed you, I really missed you Wolf." Yuri said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yuri…" Wolf said as he let her go but stayed close she leaned against him as the discussion of war concluded and her obvious hate of it flooded the room until a women with bright red hair came in to ask Gwendel to try out her new experiment before noticing Yuri.

"oh hello your highness, My name is Anissina Van KarbleneeKoff, you can call me Lady Anissina." Lady Anissina introduced herself.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier at your coronation but things didn't go as planned." Lady Anissina said as she displayed a variety of her inventions to the queen before the idea of Morgif came about.

"I believe she will be the leading women of the feminist movement that seems to be in action." Yuri said as she walked with wolf to her given bed room.

"I'm not sure what you mean but I suppose so, she is very out there." Wolf said as he closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing" Yuri said as she stared at him in shock.

"Sleeping in here" He said as he picked out blue flannel pajamas

"Haa" Yuri said as she backed away from him.

"Bu-but I'm sleeping here…" she trailed off uncertain.

"I know and as your fiancée I will be keeping you company, besides I don't want you to up and disappear again." Wolf mumbled the last part but Yuri heard it.

"Oh Wolf, I promise I won't disappear of my own will. I want to stay here with you." Yuri said as she smiled at him, still hoping he would change his mind.

"I'm not changing my mind, but I'm glad that you prefer it here." He told her and she had gloom come over her.

"I would prefer a wasteland over that place where I'm looked at like I'm a monster." Yuri said.

"Yuri, you are not a monster. You are my beautiful queen. Know get dressed for bed. I promise I won't do anything and I won't let you leave. I promise to keep you safe." Wolfram said and Yuri smiled. Even if he was a little odd, she loved him.


	5. Pirates

Authors Note:

* * *

Previously:

* * *

"I'm not changing my mind, but I'm glad that you prefer it here." He told her and she had gloom come over her.

"I would prefer a wasteland over that place where I'm looked at like I'm a monster." Yuri said.

"Yuri, you are not a monster. You are my beautiful queen. Know get dressed for bed. I promise I won't do anything and I won't let you leave. I promise to keep you safe." Wolfram said and Yuri smiled. Even if he was a little odd, she loved him.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Ship

* * *

continuing….

* * *

"umm" Yuri said as she laid awkward and awake in bed. The bed was a thousand times more comfortable than the cardboard she grew up on but at the moment. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Why you ask? Because this is the first time she laid with a male in 13 plus years and the very first time with one not sharing her blood.

"Yes Yuri" Wolfram said as he turned on his side and smiled at her.

"I'm not very comfortable sharing a bed with someone else." Yuri said as she stared at him very meaningfully.

"I'm glad, I want you to only be comfortable with me, here let me help" Wolfram told her as pulled her to his chest and held her lovingly and ignoring her dangerously red blush.

"Mhhmmm." Yuri whined as she tried to think of calming thoughts like playing with water, but that could be exciting too. She doesn't have any calm thoughts!

"Come on Yuri, sleep" Wolfram told Yuri as he closed his eyes and held her tightly. Yuri sighed and tried to focus on anything but the awkward situation she was in. eventually she focused on the beating of wolframs heart. It was a strong rhythmic beat and slowly lulled her to sleep.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"hmmm, Wolf" Yuri muttered in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Wolfram.

"Your majesty, I have come to awaken—Wolfram!" Gunter yelled as he burst threw the doors awakening both sleeping youths.

"kyaa" Yuri yelped loudly in shock before back peddling off the bed and landing with her shoulders touching the floor while her feet touched the edge of the bed. Her nightgown falling over and causing her to blush as she realized her position and run into a corner.

"Get out!" she cried and wolfram looked around in shock before glaring at Gunter.

"Wolfram, you should not be in her majesty's room…" Gunter started before being dragged out by the Conrad who looked shocked at the setting. Yuri looked petrified.

"Wolf, you didn't see anything right?" Yuri asked as she hid behind her hair.

"Yuri? What are you talking about how did you get all the way over there?" he questioned and Yuri smiled her modesty has not been compromised.

"nothing" she said smiling before standing up and walking to her wardrobe. She was grateful for all of Lady Celi's gifts. Maybe she should made her something as a thank you gift, but what?

"I, I'm going to change in the closet." Yuri told Wolfram as she slammed the door shut. She still didn't know how to react with sharing her room with a boy who was not her brother. She probably wouldn't know how to react with her brother either considering the time that has passed.

"I wonder if he is even alive, would he care about me?" Yuri muttered as she stared at herself in the mirror before sighing and changing into another comfortable black dress. This one had a slit up to her left thigh for easy movement and short sleeves.

"You look amazing" Wolfram told Yuri as she walked out of the closet and she blushed before walking down to have breakfast with Wolfram's family and Gunter.

* * *

Morgif, the demon sword

* * *

"war is inevitable" Gwendel told Yuri with a set jaw.

"I know that the situation appears to be bad and if war is the only way then I'll except but I want all other possibilities extinguished first. Is there anything I can do?" Yuri asked as she stared Gwendel in the eye.

"all other possibilities? I suppose there is Morgif." Gunter interrupted and Gwendel nodded his head after considering it.

"What is Morgif? Some sort of sacred artifact? A powerful weapon?" Yuri asked with her head tilting to the side.

"I suppose it could be both your majesty, it's a demon sword." Conrad told Yuri and her eyes sparkled. It sounded so cool to her.

"We can retrieve it?" Yuri asked

"If your majesty is willing." Conrad told her and she wrinkled my eyebrows.

"What do you mean, of course I don't want a violent war." Yuri asked feeling confused.

"*sigh* he means that only you can retrieve the sword, only you can hold morgif." Wolfram told Yuri and she blushed.

"Oh, well then yes." Yuri said

"Splendid, I will arrange for your travel, as your loyal subject I will acompan-

"I'm sorry Gunter but you have duties to cover I shall accompany our queen." Conrad interrupted Gunter.

'it seems that it will just be me and Conrad on this trip.' Yuri thought sadly. She wished Wolfram would come with her.

They walked out of the room to help Yuri to build a disguise. She pulled her long silky ebony hair into a wig cap and had an auburn and brown contacts. The outfit was a simple baby blue dress.

"this will do" she said as she dressed back into black to find Wolfram. Tomorrow morning, they would be setting sail in search of Morgif. She wanted to spend time with Wolf before they had to part again. she has grown really fond of Wolf. He was probably the person she is closest to at the moment. Its hard to accept acceptance after so much rejection. But wolf is the one person she accepts completely in her heart. Yuri giggled before she ran outside to look around the barracks, then the library and then the horse stalls. Before she new if it became dark and Yuri was pouting. No matter where she looked she could not find him. She sighed as she went into her room and began to get dress. She was only in her underwear when Wolfram stormed in and started talking.

"Yuri where-" He was interrupted as Yuri threw a shoe at him with a shriek and slammed the door shut to the closet she was hiding in now.

"Pervert" she yelled threw the door as she tried to calm her heart and get dressed in a lacy blue night gown.

"Yuri" Wolfram said as she peeked threw the door before closing it and blushing red. He saw her almost naked and she was embarrassed. She couldn't look him in the eye just yet.

"Oh come on Yuri" Wolfram said in frustration. He was looking for her all day and couldn't find her (they kept missing each other as they ran about) and now she couldn't look him in the eye. They were to be married and now she was avoiding him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Wolfram asked her as he leaned against wall before going to the other closet and picking out his night clothes.

"I'm not avoiding you, its just not right, you saw me in, saw me in just just. You saw me and its embarrassing." Yuri tried to explain to wolf. She didn't want to build a wall. She peeked threw the door looking for him again. before opening it wider for a better look. Wolfram saw this as his chance to get Yuri to look him in the eye. Once the door was open far enough he lunged from out of his hiding spot into the closet and grabed Yuri by her wrist and held her against the wall. She gasped, she didn't expect this.

"Please look at me, I'm sorry but it was an accident and I don't understand why you are so upset we are to be married. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Wolfram told her firmly as he tried to cover every reason why she might be upset.

"bu-but, you aren't suppose to see me like that until, until we-we-we are farther along in the relationship. Its crude.' Yuri said looking beat red and wolfram smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Its fine, I won't tell if you won't and I love you." Wolfram told her as he held her frame against his and hand in hand they walked to the bed and laid down. Yuri was still red but she was smiling. Together they cuddled against each other before falling asleep to the sounds of their beating hearts. Yuri loved the rhythmic beat of Wolframs heart. It was steady and strong. Reminding her that he was there with her.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

* * *

The trip

* * *

"Wolf" Yuri yelled out shocked. What was he doing here? Why was he here?

Conrad sighed and face palmed at his brother

"really Wolfram, how long did you plan to stay in Yuri's travel suitcase.

"its none of your business, I came here because of Yuri. I can't just let any humans lay a hand on her. She's precious." Wolfram stated with his nose high in the air.

"honestly" Conrad said shaking his head as Yuri looked at Wolfram shocked. She was glad he was here but she could take care of herself. But it was also really sweet of him to think so kindly of her.

'I suppose it was more sweet than insulting' Yuri thought to herself as she went to hug Wolfram before lunged to a pot and spilled his stomach.

"Wolf are you alright?" Yuri asked her fiancée as he laid back on the bed groaning.

"just a little sea sick." Wolfram said as he hid his face in the pillow beneath his head.

"Yuri, we need to get you in your disguise if you plan to attend the party." Conrad said and Yuri nodded and got into disguise.

"Don- don't flirt with anyone okay?" Wolfram said as he turned to look at her and Yuri looked back at him.

"I won't Wolf, I have you remember?" Yuri reminded Wolfram with a slight blush on her face.

"hmm" Wolf hummed happily before groaning back.

Yuri looked concerned at wolfram as Conrad led her out of the room.

"Maybe I should stay with wolf, he doesn't look too well." Yuri said with her fingernail resting against her bottom teeth.

"Don't be, he knows how to take care of himself and he wouldn't want you worrying about him." Conrad tried to soothe his queen.

"Hmm" Yuri said as she looked forward before meeting an old man and his granddaughter?

"umm, hello?" Yuri said shyly as the couple stared at her and Conrad.

"Well there, a pleasant good morning to you madam" The elder man said as he took off his hat and hair and bowed.

'he took off his hair' Yuri thought stunned and muttered "curiouser and curiouser"

"Please excuse her, my lady is not used to the Caladvaul style of greeting." Conrad said as the man looked up at Yuri confused.

"Its not a problem. Let me introduce myself I am Heathcliff of Misinain and this young Lady accompany me is my daughter Beatrice." He said and Yuri smiled down at her and she hid behind his leg. Its adorable and also bitter. Yuri shook her head smiling as Conrad addressed her as a silk dealer named Yukino along with other unnecessary untrue statements.

* * *

 _AN: there will be less conflict than the story line because of how Yuri was treated she doesn't concern herself with every problem she hears unless she believes it is truly unjust._

At the Ball

* * *

Yuri could only look with wide eyes at the scene before her. It was disgusting. All of the humans were throwing food on the dance floor. How on earth could this be normal? Its definitely not sanitary.

"Disgusting" Yuri muttered quietly to Conrad as she kept close to him and distance from others. She didn't want to attract trouble again. Just as that thought past her mind a drag queen hurriedly ran in front of her.

"Oh my what a darling I could eat you up." He-she told Yuri and Yuri looked at it in wonder.

'Excuse me?" Yuri questioned.

"excuse her darling, she meant that you were cute" a petite blonde told me as her and her group surrounded me.

"huh?" Yuri said confused. Only Wolfram and the nice boy back home thought she was attractive. It was shocking to her.

"aww how adorable, I want you as my pet." A purple haired bob said happily as she jumped onto Yuri's arm.

"Umm" Yuri said as she backed away from them and backed into the He-she. And the He-she wrapped his-her arms around her.

"Huh?" Yuri said looking up.

"Oh, lets go dancing." He-she said as he-she pulled her towards the dance floor.

"umm, I can't I..." Yuri said feeling a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't use to crowds and she never danced with anyone before.

"Yukino!" a little blond haired girl said as she hugged Yuri's leg and distracted her from the swarm of odd ladies.

"hello Beatrice, what is it?" Yuri said as she kneeled down to make eye contact with the child.

"Will you dance with me, please." Beatrice asked Yuri with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Of course but I don't have very much experience." Yuri said and she let out a breath of relief when she was free from the swarm of ladies.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"I'm tired; I want a nap. I'm not use to so much socializing." Yuri said in a fairly whiny tone as she opened the door to her room and was confronted by Wolfram.

"You Cheater!" Wolfram yelled at Yuri and she looked shocked and felt hurt.

"I I didn't cheat Wolf." Yuri said looking shocked at him with tears beginning to pull in her eyes.

"I I saw you dancing with a woman, you should only dance with me." Wolfram stated with his nose in the air.

"A woman? I danced with a 10-year-old girl, and isn't it odd for me to take a interest in women if I'm in to, in to, in to you?' Yuri said stuttering at the end with her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Oh, uh Yeah." Wolfram said blushing slightly at Yuri's confession.

"Sorry, I got a little jealous." Wolfram said not looking at her and the words were mumbled but Yuri understood and she smiled. Wolf wasn't being mean, he was caring in an odd way. Similar to some of the love stories she would read at the orphanage. She may be hated almost everywhere but the librarians loved her because she helped them out often.

"Its alright, but you don't have to worry. I never felt anything towards anyone, the way I feel for you Wolf. " Yuri said hugging him and rubbing her eyes to dry the half spilled tears.

"Ow' Yuri muttered as one contract fell out and the other started to rip.

"What is it?" Wolf said leaning back and looking at her.

"My eye, my left eye it hurts can you help me get it out?" Yuri asked as the flimsy lense irritated her eye even more.

"Alright, look at me." Wolf said as he leant Yuri's head back to gain a better look at her eyes- eye. Left one to be precise and had to use both hands to grab the contact since she kept squinting on him.

"Stop squinting" He told her.

"But I can't help it, it hurts" She whined as he finally removed the lense from her eye.

"There, now I can see both of your beautiful eyes. Only a wig taints your beauty now." Wolfram said as he cuddled her to his chest.

"Hmm" Yuri squirmed as she blushed bright red. Wolfram has complimented her before but this felt a lot more red than before.

"Kya" Yuri yelped as the thudded against some object outside sending wolfram onto his back and Yuri falling right on top of him. He sat up with Yuri in his arms and she looked at him in confusion. Did the boat hit some rocks, where they being invaded? Attacked?

"What was that?" Yuri asked Wolfram right as Conrad burst threw the door.

"hime, are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her and Wolframs compromising position.

"yeah, but what was that?" Yuri asked as she distance herself from her fiancée.

"Pirates, you need to hide. Wolfram protect her." Conrad demanded as he slammed the door shut and her and Wolf crammed themselves into the closet. A few moments later Pirates stormed the room in ridiculous outfits.

"Wolf don't" Yuri said as Wolfram prepared to strike them as the pirates neared the closet. It was futile because they were both held with a blade to their necks.

"don't do anything Yuri, I don't want you to get hurt." Wolf told Yuri as she was being led to a pirate ship and she saw Beatrice get slapped for resistance. Yuri hated seeing that. It was like seeing herself when the priest she met tried to beat the evil out of her.

"Enough" Yuri said as water from the ocean swirled into the air whipped all of the pirates away and into the water. What she didn't count on was the sudden weakness she felt. Why? She's done worse than this before and never felt so drained. So Why?

"Yurri!" Wolfram yelled as she fell to the deck. When she was summoning water she somehow floated into the air.

* * *

AN: okay this is a little short and may feel rushed at the end but I'll do better next time. I just had it in my head and had to write it quickly before it fled. In the next Chapter there will be more Yozak and Fluff. The Fluffiness will only grow but so will the darkness.

-Rozabeth


End file.
